


猫薄荷

by mendle



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendle/pseuds/mendle
Summary: “只不过是禁赛一场而已，有什么好压力的。”Marchy以一种过来人的语气教训它，“一场比赛我们离了你还是能赢的，小笨蛋。”猞猁张嘴做势要咬他戳向自己鼻尖的手。





	猫薄荷

“好吧，你们谁把Cheeks惹毛了？”  
Marchy站在更衣室门口，皱着眉看着缩在柜顶狭小的格子里一脸杀气腾腾的猞猁。  
小崽们你看我我看你，互相挤眉弄眼就是没人回答。  
Marchy眯着眼看了一圈，感觉他们每个人脸上都写着明晃晃的大字号的可疑，“……Pasta？”  
Pasta飞快地回答，“什么都没有！”一点儿都不可疑才怪。  
最后Carlo耸了耸肩回答，显然他是参与最少的人，“他们想和它玩冰球。”  
“然后？”  
“Charlie抢球很凶，它把所有球都囤起来然后趴在上面。”Carlo咬着腮帮子想要藏住笑声，“他们用球杆戳它肚子想把球捞出来。”  
JD抢在Marchy开口之前辩解，“是它犯规在先！”  
“他现在是只猞猁！你和它谈什么犯规。就知道不能让你们一群小崽无人监管的呆着。”Marchy凶完小孩子之后转头向Carlo伸手，“无图无真相。”  
Carlo欢乐地把手机递给他看视频。  
和Marchy一起进来的Bergy掏出特意从厨房讨来的小鱼干放在手上，伸向Charlie。猞猁探出头小心翼翼地闻了闻，然后决定不被讨好，继续居高临下地冲下方的所有人呲牙。  
“哇噢，第一次看到Charlie对你的魅力免疫。”Backes路过拍了拍Bergy的肩膀。Charlie对Bergy热烈而羞涩的迷恋是更衣室日常调戏的话题。谁能责怪那孩子呢，每个人都爱Bergy。  
Bergy持之以恒地试图用小鱼干诱惑猞猁，“来吧，Charlie。”  
Marchy欢乐地看着视频里小崽们小心翼翼地试图从凶巴巴像是巨龙守护财宝一样趴在球堆上的猞猁肚子下面偷球，心不在焉地对Pasta说，“我希望这不是你昨天照顾它的方式。”  
“嘿！我把它照顾得很好好吗。”Pasta抗议，“我有喂它，给它水喝，陪它玩，和它抱抱，让它舔我的胡子和头发。”  
“……听起来一点儿都不怪。”Krech坐在自己的隔间里嘲讽，尽管表面上他一点儿也不关注更衣室日常犯蠢。  
Pasta噘嘴，“它认为它有责任让我保持漂漂亮亮的。”  
Marchy冲刚走进门的Krug伸手，“拿来。”  
“什么？”Krug假装不明白他在说什么。  
“我看到你藏了牛肉干。”  
“不知道你在说什么。”Krug闲庭信步来到Bergy旁边，伸出手用牛肉干诱惑猞猁。猞猁在他俩伸出的手之间来回闻着，似乎犹豫不决要不要停止生气。  
“我早上喂过它了，”Pasta对他们喊，“你们一个个都给它塞零食，它会吃肥的。”  
Krug白了他一眼，就在那短暂的一瞬间猞猁从他手里抢走了牛肉干，然后又缩回小格子里，头朝里面只留下一条短短的尾巴露在外面摇啊摇。  
Krug忍不住怀疑它到底是怎么把巨大的身躯缩进那么小的空间里的。他有点儿想要伸手撸那条小尾巴，但他还想要自己的手完整的连在手臂上，他没小崽们那么蠢，谢谢。  
Bergy，因为他是Bergy，所以镇定地伸出手摸了摸它的尾巴。已经把牛肉干吞吃入腹的猞猁利落的转过身，有些犹豫地冲他哈了一下，但也只是哈了一下而已。  
嘿，这不公平，但那是Bergy。谁能对Bergy生气呢，Charlie做不到，Krug也不行。  
几个人聚在柜子旁看着吃完牛肉干翻脸不认人继续超凶的猞猁，讨论该怎么办。  
“他变成猞猁是为了缓解压力。”Backes评论，“现在这样是南辕北辙。我们得让它高兴起来。”  
“只不过是禁赛一场而已，有什么好压力的。”Marchy以一种过来人的语气教训它，“一场比赛我们离了你还是能赢的，小笨蛋。”  
猞猁张嘴做势要咬他戳向自己鼻尖的手。  
“宝宝，要相信你哥哥们会为你赢下比赛的。”Krug逗它，立即成为猞猁下一个攻击目标。  
Heinen，心思最为缜密的那一个，镇定地从自己的球袋里拿出一个扁扁的小包递给Bergy，用眼神询问他要不要试试看。  
“哇噢，”Marchy搭上Heinen的肩膀，夸张的一脸感动，“果然是我们加拿大人。”  
JD好奇地踮脚看，“是什么是什么？”  
“猫薄荷，”Pasta心不在焉地回答，皱着眉关切地问，“你们确定这是个好主意吗？”  
“剂量不大，效果很快就会过去的，”Bergy把小包伸到猞猁鼻子前面，表情严肃的似乎不是在喂自己的队友（尽管现在是只猞猁）吸食致幻物（好吧，只是猫薄荷而已），而是在总决赛的生死关头争球。  
猞猁试探的凑上去嗅了嗅，很快伸出爪子想要抓，Bergy把小包丢在地上，看着它立即从格子里钻出来，敏捷地一跃而下跳到地面上追逐着小包，用大大的爪子拍打着。  
“你怎么会带这东西？”Pasta好奇地问。  
Heinen露出羞涩的表情，摸了摸后颈，“原本想当作恶作剧礼物送给Charlie的，后来感觉不太合适。你昨天说他变成猞猁了，我就想着带上以防万一。”  
“它看起来挺喜欢的，”Krug心不在焉的评价，一群人围成一圈围观猞猁四肢并用抱着小包又抓又咬团团转，一脸傻乎乎地用脸颊反复蹭着小包，恨不得把脸塞进去，纷纷拿出手机录像。  
“我只是离开了一下而已，你们就对Charlie做了什么？”Chara走进更衣室里，加入聚众围观的圈子。他老父亲一样无奈地叹气，然后跪下来非常英勇的第一个伸出手撸猫。  
刚才还超凶的猞猁快乐地露出肚皮发出小猫咪一样的喵喵叫。  
“……Charlie变回来之后会杀了我们的。”Pasta嘴上这么说，手却毫不犹豫地伸了上去，脸上挂着诡异的笑容。  
Krech懒得像他们一样假装矜持，果断撸猞猁的小尾巴。平时只有Bergy有这个待遇，偶尔还有Pasta。你不应该在队友之中有所偏爱好吗。  
Bruce来到更衣室的时候，看到的景象就是全队差不多所有人都像是在执行某种神秘的仪式一样围成一圈跪在更衣室中央，撸猫。他很想扭头就走。  
Bruce生硬的大声咳嗽了一声，过了一会儿，人群恋恋不舍地散开了。Pasta抱着大猫坐在自己的隔间里，让大猫傻乎乎地啃自己没有受伤的那只手。  
Bruce假装一切如常，开始布置训练的内容。之后男孩子们开始换上装备，JD举手发问，“我们可以让Cheeks参加训练吗？”  
Bruce想要敲他脑袋，反问道，“今天是开放训练，你想要猞猁的照片很快在推特上传开吗？”  
JD噘嘴。  
结果最后Bruce还是妥协了，因为Chara庄重地提出建议，“这也算是某种团队建设。而且Charlie会很开心的，让他早些变回来。”  
Bruce相当确信他只是想看热闹——当正式的训练结束之后工作人员有礼貌的清场，“秘密训练，抱歉”，然后球员们在从猫薄荷中恢复过来的猞猁身旁互相传球，看着它一脸警觉地追着球到处跑，偶尔很凶很凶的把人撞在挡板上——但每个人都很开心，球场上一片欢声笑语，所以Bruce也没什么可抱怨的。  
他把自己球杆下的球推给猞猁，看着它心满意足地把球压在肚子下面，胸腔发出马达一样巨大的呼噜呼噜声。  
终于人群三三两两地散了。Pasta抱起玩累了的大猫滑下场，让它懒洋洋地舔着自己的胡子，“高兴了，宝宝？”  
猞猁用大大的脸颊反复磨蹭着他的下巴。Marchy路过顺手揉了揉它的耳朵，“快点儿变回来吧，笨蛋小崽。我们都爱你。”猞猁快乐地眯起眼发出呼噜呼噜的声音。  
Kampfer留在最后，等大部分人都离开之后才靠了过来，他跪在猞猁身旁与它平视，对它小声但认真地说，“相信我们。会为你赢的。”  
猞猁大大的眼睛注视着他，过了一会儿靠过来，和他轻轻地碰了碰额头。  
Pasta悄然走开，将这个短暂而亲密的时刻留给他们，假装自己没有眼角湿润。这真的不怪他爱哭好吗，只是他的球队既沙雕又有爱。


End file.
